Remy LeBeau
This article is about the character also known as Gambit. For the unproduced film, see Undeveloped X-Men projects#Gambit Remy LeBeau, also known by his codename Gambit, is a mutant who possesses the ability to charge matter with explosive bio-kinetic energy. Playing cards are his weapon of choice. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Gambit is a former prisoner of William Stryker for 2 years, who was dubbed 'Gambit' from his guards as he kept beating them in poker. After two years he managed to escape the facility, but was later confronted by Wolverine, who wanted to know where Stryker's base was to destroy it. Gambit, mistakenly believing he was sent to recapture him, attacked and later interrupted a fight between Wolverine and Sabertooth, inadvertently letting Sabertooth escape and robbing Wolverine of his revenge. After Wolverine defeats him, Gambit sees he is sincere and flies him to Stryker's base. At the conclusion, Gambit briefly returns to his side, and, after Wolverine's memories are lost, tells him his 'name' Logan. He offers to help get Logan and Silverfox's body off the island, but Logan turns him down, stating he can find his own way. Character traits Gambit can charge any object with kinetic energy giving them explosive properties. For example, he prefers using playing cards or a short staff called a bo. He's quite skilled in fighting, using a unique style that combines his acrobatic skills to his explosive powers. Gambit is a thief and a gambler, but posses a personal sense of honor, which makes him be the most loyal of allies. Relationships *Wolverine - Ally. *William Stryker - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Taylor Kitsch **''X2: X-Men United'' (Name only) Behind the scenes thumb|300px|right *An early leaked script suggested that Gambit would be included in X-Men: The Last Stand as a minor character. Also, an interview with producer Lauren Shuler Donner reveals that Channing Tatum auditioned for the role, before the character being cut. *James Franco was auditioned for the tole of Gambit in X-Men: The Last Stand before the character was cut. Trivia *In X2: X-Men United, LeBeau, Remy was seen on a screen among a list of other mutants when Mystique hacks the system of William Stryker for information on different mutants. *In the X2: X-Men United novelization, Gambit is playing with cards in New Orleans when he's hit by Dark Cerebro. While falling to the ground, he accidentally makes the table explode. *In the X-Men: The Last Stand novelization, Gambit appears in the end as a new student of the Xavier Institute. *The movie version of Gambit is more similar to his Ultimate counterpart than to the classic one. *In the Brotherhood of Mutants in X-Men: The Last Stand,'' there´s a mutant who is very similar to Gambit, leaving some fans in doubt. Gallery Image:Gambit2.jpg|In action. File:Wolverine_-_Gambit.jpg|Gambit leaps File:WolverineGambitFight.jpg|Fighting with Wolverine Image:Gambit Icon.JPG|Gambit picture toned down. X-Men-le-origini-Wolverine-Character-Poster-4.jpg|Promotional movie poster for ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine featuring Gambit Gambitpromo.jpg|Promotional Image 8xmwqp.jpg|Promotional Image 121508_gambit.jpg|Gambit weilding his Bo Staff hunk-taylorkitsch_gambit-399x5001.jpg|Promotional Image (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Agility Category:Pilots